While numerous devices for ejecting powdery substances have been devised, most of these devices have been extremely complex, both mechanically and structurally, so that use of same has been rather cumbersome. Further, many of these devices have been rather bulky and thus not suitable for hand-held operation. Of the hand-held devices available, most of these devices have not provided for simple and easy operation, so that they have been extremely tiring to the laborer. These known devices have also not permitted use for long periods of time while permitting control over the uniformity of the quantity of powder or product discharged.
Thus, the present invention relates to an improved powder ejector which is convenient and simple to use, as well as simple and easy to assemble and disassemble. The improved powder ejector is also extremely small and lightweight so as to be convenient for manual use, with the device of the present invention being suitable for support and operation by a single hand of a user. The device of the present invention, by having a pistol-shaped configuration, is particularly adaptable for being hand held. The device also incorporates desirable control structure for permitting the quantity of discharged powder to be maintained substantially uniform over long periods of use.